The Death Of Rainbow Dash Part 1
by Okadeka Asethado
Summary: Will rainbow dash live find out here in my play


e Deateen Rainbow Dash Part22

[Camera fades in looking at ponyville]

[Camera changes perspective to Henry The Messenger]

[Henry turns the corner to where Sweet Apple Acres used to be]

[Guards open the main door to the castle]

[Henry runs through]

{henry runs through the castle]

[Camera changes perspective to Queen Rainbow Dash]

[Henry burst through the throne room doors and stops a few feet away from the foot of the stairs]

Henry: Your Majesty.

[Henry bows]

Rainbow Dash: What news have you brought me, Henry.

Henry: Your Majesty. Your adopted little sister pass the flight test.

Rainbow Dash: WHAT!?

Henry: Your Majesty, If I may, I do have a plan to get herr to the place you wish her to go.

Rainbow Dash: No, I have a better plan.

Henry: Your majesty, If I may, may I say my plan first?

Rainbow Dash: Fine, What is your plan?

Henry: Your Majesty, Why don't you have her take the test once more?

Rainbow Dash: And how do you suppose we do that?

Henry: We destroy the evidence, Your Majesty.

Rainbow Dash: Interesting but no.

Henry: What would you like to do? Your Majesty.

Rainbow Dash: Bring her in. Oh and don't tell her why, Take two guards.

Henry: Understood. Your majesty.

[Henry bowed and walked out of the throne room]

[Scene changes]

[Scootaloo walks up to Sweetiebell and Applebloom]

Scootaloo: Hey guys

Sweetiebell: Hey

Applebloom: Hi

Scootaloo: What are you guys doing?

Applebloom: Trying to build this darn air-o-plane.

Sweetiebell: Yeah, Anonymous gave it to us.

Scootaloo: Yeah, He can be a real sweetheart.

Sweetiebell: Once he saved me from the boutique from burning down.

Applebloom: When was that?

Sweetiebell: When we were fillies.

Applebloom: How'd it happen?

Sweetiebell: I was trying to make dinner for big brother and sister but I kept burning everything. I started to get frustrated. So I'm like okay calm down. What's one food you can't burn for the life of anypony? So I thought about for a few minutes and I came to a conclusion. Mac and Cheese I thought barely anypony burns that food. I put the ingredient's into the pot and I looked at the box it said that I need to put it on for thirty minutes. I came back thirty minutes later and the pot was aflame. I tried to put out with a cloth that caught on fire and burnt to ashes, I tried a blanket that worked. I finally put it out and I went to my room after a minutes. I started to smell burning again. I raced down stairs and the boutique was on fire after that I blacked out. Something must've hit me in the head or fell on me. Cause all I remember me saying weakly `Big Brother` and him picking me up and jumping through a window and that's it.

Scootaloo: Well, that was quite a story.

[Henry and two guards walked up behind Scootaloo]

[The guards started to chain her hooves and tie her wings]

[Henry walks in front of Scootaloo and keeps a few steps back]

Scootaloo: What am I being arrested for?

Applebloom: Maybe her Majesty wants to see you?

Scootaloo: Maybe. OW! Watch it. Before I stomp your face in. You insufferable stallion.

[Henry walks up to Scootaloo and slaps her across the face]

Henry: Never disrespect the guards.

Scootaloo: You can go screw off, Henry.

[Scootaloo spits at the ground in disrespect]

Henry: Your a disobedient one aren't you little sister.

[Applebloom and Sweetiebell looked at each other. Then back at Scootaloo with surprise]

Applebloom: You know him?

Scootaloo: Yeah, he's the one that keeps trying to get me out of the way. So he can be next in line to be ruler.

Henry: And for good reason too.

Scootaloo: Yeah, well you'll have to wait your turn scum bag.

[Henry scoffs with disgust]

Henry: Take her to her majesties throne room.

[Sweetiebell put her hoof Henry's shoulder]

Sweetiebell: Let her go.

Henry: What are you going to do, shred me to pieces?

[henry punches her in the face]

[Sweetiebell falls to the ground]

[Henry and the guards laugh]

[Henry and the guards start to walk away]

[Sweetiebell grabs Henry's forehoof]

Sweetiebell: Either let her go or feel my wraith.

[Henry goes to punch her in the jaw]

[Sweetiebell catches it before it connects]

[Sweetiebell transforms in to her equestria girls form]

Sweetiebell: I told you to let her go now feel the wraith of the equestrian realm

Henry: What the hell?

Scootaloo: Yeah, I should've mention the idea of you taking me to my adopted big sister pisses her off.

Henry; No matter. SHOOT HER YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOTS

Applebloom: She's not the only one big shot.

Henry; Oh no. Quick drag her to her majesties throne room I'll distract them!

[The guards picked up Scootaloo and ran]

Scootaloo: Let me go!

Henry: You want a fight. You got one.

{Fight scene between Applebloom, Sweetiebell and Henry}

[Sweetiebell and Applebloom are victorious]

[Scene changes to the throne room]

[The throne room doors are thrown open]

[The guards throw Scootaloo to the floor in front of the throne room doors]

Guard #1: There you are. Your Majesty

Guard #2: Your majesty we have grave news.

Rainbow Dash: What news have you brought me?

Guard #2: Your brother is dead and your sisters friends are coming in there equestria girls form.

Rainbow Dash: Leave us.

(Both) Guards: As you wish. Your Majesty.

[(Both) Guards bow and walk out of the room]

[Throne room guards close the throne room doors]

[Rainbow gets up from her throne]

Rainbow Dash: So your friends don't like the idea of you becoming queen. Is the right?

Scootaloo: Sister you must let me go for cel-

Rainbow Dash: CELESTIA IS GONE THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SAY HER NAME LITTLE SISTER.

Scootaloo: Please let me go, want do you want from me?

Rainbow Dash: Your color little sister.

Scootaloo: What do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: YOU PASS THE FLIGHT TEST WHEN YOU WERE NOT SOPPUSED TO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CRIPPLED WING LITTLE SISTER!

Scootaloo: Your mad at me for that? I thought you would be proud. You wanted me to fail. That's cruel why?

Rainbow Dash: Because. You are not worthy of being called a Pegasi

Scootaloo: Why? I did everything you taught me. I-I thought I could be Queen maybe, just maybe I could inherit the throne and make things right for everypony

Rainbow Dash: You'll have to pry from my cold dead hooves dear sister.

Scootaloo: No-no-no-no-no You've let the power go to your head sister and now you've taken it to far its time I let out the power I've being holding in

[Scootaloo transformed into her equestria girls form]

Scootaloo(In a Monstrous tone]: ITS TIME YOU FELT THE POWER OF THE EQUESTRIAN REALM AND WHAT IT CAN DO

[Scootaloo's arms extended and balls of fire shot out of her hands at her sisters hooves and surrounded her in a ring of fire]

Rainbow Dash: Oh-oh okay now look here sister if get rid of the fire I'll let you be on your way

Scootaloo(In a monstrous tone): Not a chance on celestia's dead body

[Scootaloo encased Rainbow Dash in half a sphere of fire]

[Rainbow Dash Scream in agony]

[The fire dissipated]

[Scootaloo walked over to Rainbow Dashes burnt body]

[Scootaloo lifted Rainbow Dashes burnt head]

Scootaloo(softly monstrous tone): I did what had to be done big sister I will always love you though never forget that.

[Sweetiebell put her hand on Scootaloo's shoulder]

Sweetiebell: You did what had to done.

Applebloom: And don't you forget that we're here for you no matter what.

[Scootaloo stood up and turned around]

[Scootaloo hug both of her friends]

Scootaloo: thank you guys you're the best friend a teenage mare could have.

Applebloom: Now you get up there and claim your throne.

Sweetiebell: And make sure the power doesn't go to your head.

[Scootaloo ran up the steps and plopped down on the throne]

Scootaloo: You two get up here.

Sweetiebell and Applebloom look at each other and back at Scootaloo]

Applebloom: Why?

Scootaloo: Cause your princess now get up here.

Sweetiebell: ooooo I've always wanted to be a princess. My big sister and brother are going to be so jealous once they hear this.

Applebloom: Scootaloo will you found the new Sweet Apple Acres?

Scootaloo: Found it. That preposterous. I'm going to do something better then that.

Applebloom: What?

Scootaloo: I'm going to have rarity design the plans and the whoever shows up to build will get money from the treasure stash and not only that a chance to be an honorable member of the new council

Applebloom: Oh-My-Celestia. Thank you so much Scootaloo you're the best.

[Applebloom ran out of the throne room]

Scootaloo: And for you Sweetiebell what would you like?

Sweetiebell: Uh, Can my big brother and sister be royal family members?

Scootaloo: Of course bring whoever you feel should carry on the royalty my dear friend

Sweetiebell: Thanks Scootaloo you're the best mare a pony could have.

Scootaloo: Initiations are tomorrow at noon.

Sweetiebell: You're the best that should give everypony time to get ready

Scootaloo: Yes. It should doesn't mean everypony is going to come ready

Sweetiebell: I know see ya Queen Scootaloo

Scootaloo: Good bye my dear friend see you tomorrow at the initiation ceremony

[Scene changes to ten years later]

[A guard bursts into the throne room]

Guard: Your Majesty we just got word from the Psychotics there willing to do a treaty

Scootaloo: Good because if this doesn't work we're all be in horrible danger.

[The End For Now]


End file.
